Wondering Smart
by Musicfreak25
Summary: Saya is the number 2 detective in the world. Next to L. But what happends when she starts getting letters from a mystery man? Based on deathnote plot line. srry summary isn't that good. Rated T to be safe.
1. The frist note

~Past~ you lived in the Wammy House for as long as you could remember. And you and L had been friends ever since you meet. You were just as smart as he was and loved sweets! ;) Once you and him were old enough you both were put on the Kira case.

~Now~ you were working late one night trying to get into the Yotsuba company's computers *One of your biggest suspects, next to Light and Misa* you were just about to get past their firewall when you heard someone coming down stairs.

"Saya what are you doing up so late?" L said

"Just trying to get past the Yotsuba firewall……I'm almost done………got it! Anyway…..what are you doing?"

"Getting some cake; for a midnight snack."

"You know if you eat too many sweets you'll get fat."

"No I won't I'm too smart to get fat." He says pointing to his head.

"Yeah whatever, I got to get back to work." You say turning back to the computer, finding out that you had another firewall to get through.-_-'

You had thought that L had gone back up stairs but you soon felt a presents behind you. You turned around slowly finding L inches from your face.

"Saya?"

"Yes?"

"Ummm……..you're really smart you know that don't you?" He said blushing. ~How sweet L blushed!~

"Yeah I know…….is there anything else you wanted?" You said, blushing a little too. You had had a crush on L since you were like 16. (m: you wouldn't have a crush on him when you were 5!) But you didn't know if he liked you and you didn't think he did. So you were ok with just being friends.

"No, that's all I wanted, good night. You know you should really get some sleep."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." You said turning back to the codes you were working on.

~The Next Day~

You woke up in your bed. But you didn't remember going to bed. (u:? o.O) You looked at your clock '8:30 am' and saw a note……from L.

~ it read~

'Saya,

You really shouldn't sleep in a chair, it's bad for your back.

~L'

'Wow,' you thought blushing. 'He carried me all the way up here. That was really sweet of him.'

Anyway, after you took a quick 5 minute shower and got dressed you headed down stairs to get to work.

"Ah, Saya I'm glad you're up. Can you finish the codes so we can get into the Yotsuba computers?"

"Sure, no problem."

~A few minutes and 3 firewalls later~

"Nice work Saya I was wondering if you would………." But he got cut off. (u: WTF?!?!? m: let me finish!)

"Hey, L, Saya how's it going?" Light said coming in with Misa right behind him. (u: Stupid Light! m: Yes, he's a freak! Anyway……)

"Great, Saya just got us into the Yotsuba computers and we were just going to start watching the security tapes."

"Cool, way to go Saya. Well what are we waiting for lets watch!"

~You guys watched all the videos and found out that 8 people were holding secret meeting about Kira and how they used him to get ahead in business.~

"I knew it." L said, staking some empty cream cutes.

"Yeah now all we have to do is find out which one is Kira." Light said

"Yes but which one?" You asked

"Let's get to work and see if anything turns up."

"Right." You said grabbing your laptop and going to sit outside, that's where you did you best thinking.

You had just started looking for stuff on one of the Yotsubia members when you heard the door open behind you. You turned around and saw L. He didn't see you cuz you were in a bush. (m: yes a bush, there is a little spot where you can sit and have shade and no one can see you but you can see them!)

"Great…..not here, I thought she would be right here. I'll just have to get here alone some other time and tell her how I feel."

'How he feels?' you thought.

You were going to show yourself but he started back into the building.

'What did he mean by 'tell her how I feel'?' you thought again. It couldn't be that he likes you…….could it? No it couldn't.

~Fast Forward a few hours~

It was starting to get dark and you were still in your spot outside. So you got up and started for the door when you heard a noise behind you. You didn't see anything so you kept going. But then you heard it again this time you didn't stop and look you just ran, flat out ran for your life toward the door. Thank the lord you made it before anything got you (u: give me a heart attack! m: that was the plan! u: grrrrr m:*hides*) You quick lock the door and went down to the big room were the computers were, (Idk what it's called -_-') and saw everyone look at you when you came in.

"Saya what were you running from?" L asked

"I heard a weird noise and it freaked me out…………..yeah sorry if I freaked you out."

"No, that's ok we just thought you were going crazy." Light said with a joking smile.

*-_-'*

"Anyway," L started "what did you find out?"

"Just something's about their families and what they do in the company and were they had been in the last month."

"Great."

You handed him the jump drive you kept all your Kira stuff when you worked on your laptop and went to sit down at your part of the desk. You were just going to head upstairs and go to bed ~It was almost 10:00 pm~ when you say a piece paper sticking out from under your keyboard. (The one to the big computer, just like L's!) You quick grabbed it before anyone could see if and when upstairs. Once you were safe inside and locked the door you opened the letter. (duh)

~it read~

'Saya,

I've liked you for a long time now and was wondering how you felt about me? I'm not that good at this kind of stuff. So you have to figure out how I am. I work close to you every day. And if you pay attention you will see me looking at you a few times a day. :) I know you can figure it out.

~?'

U thought about this for a minute. It could be Matusda or Light (m: sry I just barfed a little in my mouth!). but you were hoping it was L. Well you would just have to find out tomorrow. And with that you set your alarm clock and went to bed.

Well here is the first chapter. if anyone wants to know what happends just review and tell me to keep going.

Peace out.


	2. A mission gone wrong

*BeepBeepBeep*

You looked at your alarm clock to make sure it was 5 am. You wanted to get up early but it felt like it was too early. But you got up anyway took a quick shower and went to get started working on the last few fire walls on the laptops in the Yotsuba Company.

~A few hours, and fire walls later~

It was 7 am when everyone else got up.

"Saya, what are you doing up? You sleep till like at least 10." Light said looking at you like you might be a robot. (u: wtf? m: lights weird like that.)

"I had some stuff to do. And I wanted to get things done so you guys can get some more things today." You said showing them all the firewalls you got done.

"Wow…..that's great Saya. Well now we can find out as much as we can about the people at Yotsuba." L said sitting in the chair next to you.

"Well….." You said getting up, "if you guys need me I'll be at the café on third street." You said getting up and grabbing your laptop.

"We'll call you if we need you." Light said as you walked out the door.

~A few minutes of walking~

You had just turned the corner and where about a block from to café when you heard a weird noise. You had heard it before. It was the same noise you heard outside of Head Quarters. You looked around, but saw nothing so you just kept walking but grabbed the pepper spray from your purse.

You were finally made it to the block were the café was but the block was split by an alley that was known for the people that had been murdered and that drugs were sold. You still had your pepper spray and knew karate from the Wammy House.

But you didn't have to worry. You passed the alley with no problem and headed into the café. (u: what the hell? You built up the alley and then….nothing? m: u will have to wait and see.)

You were trying to figure out who sent you that note. You started writing out all the guys who it could be. (no one gay or married.) Where they were the day you got the note, and if they had shown any interest in you or anyone else.

You had it narrowed down to Matusda, Light, and L. (m: who do you think it is?) When you felt someone staring at you. You knew not to look so you saved all your stuff and got ready to leave. You walked at normal pace and didn't look back but you could hear the footsteps of someone behind you. You were too busy to notice the alley coming up.

Before you knew what happened you were being grabbed and being pushed against the wall of the alley, being held down by two guys in ski masks.

"You're Saya, are you not?"

All you could do was nodded you head.

"Good, now listen closely. I know your working on the Kira case. I was wondering if you wanted to know how Kira kills."

Again all you can do is nod.

"Good, please go back to the café tomorrow at 6 pm and there go to the very back booth. There will be two men there. If you tell anyone about this it will only end badly. Good night." He said releasing you.

~Back at Head Quarters~

You didn't know if you wanted to tell anyone. I mean if you told how would they know? But you didn't have to worry about it anyway. Cuz the moment you walked in every eye turned and looked at you.

"Saya what happened to you?" L asked concern coloring his voice.

As you looked around at all the worried faces of your friends you knew you had to tell them.

~A few minutes of you telling what happened. Leaving out the part about the note~

"Wow, are you ok?" Misa asked

"Yeah, I'm fine. And you know what I think I'm going to go, to the café. I mean you guys put your lives on the line all the time, and I want to do something besides just sit at a computer all the time."

"You don't have to do that, you might not put your life on the line but you help us a lot, with computer stuff." L said looking worried but not showing it in his voice.

"Well weather you guys like it or not I'm going. I want to know how Kira kills and I know you all want to know too." You said giving L a sideways look.

"Yes but you don't have go by yourself. Someone can go with you." L said raising his voice a little.

'Why is he so against me going?' You thought. 'He must have been the one who sent the note.'

"Well, if Saya wants to go I think the only thing we can do is let her go. And if everyone thinks it's a good idea we could send a voice recorder with her." Light said looking from L to you and back.

"Perfect, it's all settled. I will go back tomorrow and find out all I can."

~The Next Day. Heading to the café~

You could tell L was mad. He didn't want you to go, not alone anyway. But you were going, no matter what. You had just entered café and stated walking to the back when you saw Matusda. Well he was wearing a disguise but you could tell it was him.

'What, do they think I'm 5 years old?' You thought to yourself as you headed to the back of the café.

There you saw 2 men sitting facing the door. Once they saw you they sat up straight and grabbed something off the floor.

"Hello Saya, thank you for coming."

"Yes. Well I was curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat you know."

"Yeah, that's what they say." You said hiding the fear in your voice.

"Anyway, we don't have all day. So Please sit down…….and James, please check her for wires."

The man standing behind the man talking to you started feeling you like they do in the cop shows. He of course found the wire and held it up for the man to see.

"Just as I thought, L would want to hear _everything_. Well no harm done. Anyway please sit and listen carefully. Kira kills in a very special way, a way that has stumped great minds for years. But he wants you to know how he does what he does and eventually he wants to meet you. So here it is." He said grabbing a notebook from a bag and handing it to you. The notebook read 'Deathnote' on the cover the man holding the notebook pushed it toward you telling you to touch it and once you did you held in a scream as you stared straight at a freaky creature.

'It must be a Samigamy.' You thought to yourself

"You are probably wondering what that is. She is a Samigamy. She is the keeper of the 'Deathnote'. The 'Deathnote' is a note book that kills people. This is how Kira kills. He wants you to have this because……" But he didn't get to finish because Matusda fell on the floor from trying to listen.

"Well," The man said looking at Matusda, grabbing the notebook out of your hands. "That's all we have time for. We'll be in touch. Good evening." He said getting up and walking out of the dinner.

You waited 15 minutes to make sure they were gone, then you when up to Matusda.

"Smooth, very smooth," You said "Come on let's get back to Head quarters."

"Sorry." Was the only thing he said the whole way back.

~Back at Head Quarters~

"What I'm I, 5 years old." You shouted as you walked in the door.

"No I just thought it might be good for you to have back up." L said turning and looking at you with those big panda eyes.

"Well, no offense Matusda, but I was really close to find a way to get to Kira. If you hadn't fallen on the floor I would still be talking to them."

"But they got your recorder. And I had one on me so I thought if I got close enough I could get some of the conversation on tape."

"Well you didn't" Light said coming out of the bathroom. (m&u:ewwww…)

"If you guys would have just let me go alone it would have been fine. But know, I maybe a girl but I could kick most of your butts."

"Oh, really?" Light asked "Let's put your money were your mouth is. Fight me right now. If you win you go on these trips by yourself. If I win you get two back up people, deal?"

"Deal."

You started taking off you coat and earrings and your shoes. All you would need is one move. A move not even Light would see coming. You both got into fighting stances and waited for Matusda to say 'go'.

"Ready, get set, fight." He yelled.

Light came right at you, just as you wanted. He was about to punch you when you ducked between his legs and grabbed neck. He fell to the floor unconscious.

"Saya…..what did you do?" Misa asked horrified.

"It's a pressure point. He should wake up in 15 minutes. If you guys need me I'll be in my room." You said storming off to your room.


	3. finally i see his face well kind of

*BeepBeepBeep*

You kept getting up earlier and earlier hoping to find a note but didn't. You decided to get up anyway cuz you wanted to get the book store and back before everyone else got up. So you quite got dressed and headed downtown. There was a new book store opening today and you thought you would head that way.

You made it to the book store just as it opened. You were the only one there. The store was HUGE! So you were going to start in the back. Back there someone could get lost. So many boxes and selves. Your head was up so you didn't see the box till you were on the floor next to it. 'D.N' it said. 'D.N?' you thought 'could it be?' You throw open the box and there, the only thing in the box, was a notebook labeled 'Deathnote' You grabbed the book and at once saw the Samigamy the same one from the café.

"Hello my name is Arisu and I'm the keeper of this Deathnote. Would you like to know how it works?"

All you could do was nod.

"Well, the Deathnote is used to kill people. All you have to do I write someone's name in the note book and think of their face as you write the name and they will die in 40 seconds. If you add details then you have 6mins and 40secs to write more. And if you are wondering why you can see me and no one else is because you touched the notebook. Is there anything else you wanted to know?"

But you didn't get to answer because you phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Alice, please come back home it's important."

"Yes, right away Sam." You said hanging up. You knew something was very wrong L was using the voice over and using you code name. You started walking and Arisu followed. You paid for the book and speed walked back to Head Quarters.

~Walk, walk, walk~

(You told Arius to meet you up in your room.)

"What's up guys? Why did I have to come home so fast?"

"Ummm….." Matsuda just looked at L. "Should I tell her or do you want to."

"I'll tell her."

"What the hell? Tell me what?"

"Well, there was a phone call for you. But not just any phone call. It was the guys you were talking to in the café. They just asked if you were here and when Matusda said 'no' they said to have you call them and hung up."

"Oh, wow. I wonder if………"

"What?"

"Nothing, it's nothing. I'll just call them from my room."

You ran to your room. You knew they were staring at you as you took the stairs two by two.

'Do they know I have the deathnote? Do they want to meet with me again? What does Kira want, and who is he _or she_?'

You grabbed the phone of the hock and dialed *69 (redial) and waited for them to pick up. They picked up one the 3rd ring.

"Hello Saya, I'm glad you called. Kira was wondering if you wanted to meet him."

"I just have one question. Would it be face to face?"

"No, you would be facing on way and he the other. But just so you know you have no choice, come or die. Please meet us at the café on 1st street on Friday at 5:00 pm. See you then." He said hanging up.

"Saya, could you come down here please." You heard L say over the intercom.

You walk down stairs as calm as possible. You were still in shock over the phone call. You knew they would be listening. You looked at everyone's face; Lights, smug, Misa's, scared and worried, Matsuda's, just about the same as Misa's. You saved L's for last. There you saw nothing with his facile expressions, but in his eyes, you saw hurt, angry and fear.

"Now I know what you are going to say. 'You can't get that close to Kira, blah blah blah'. But this is an opportunity we will never get back. But I guess the final decision is up to L." You said looking L straight in the eye.

"I think……" But he didn't get to finish cuz Light interrupted.

"I think she should go. I mean you heard what they said if she doesn't go they'll kill her. I don't think they'll kill her if she goes. If it makes you guys feel better I'll go and make sure she's safe."

"Asome, well I'm going to work in my room." You say grabbing your laptop and heading up to your room.

Before you entered you gave L one last look. He was eyeing you out of the corner of eyes. Even then you could see the pain in them. You couldn't look at them for more than a few seconds before heading to your room.

"Saya, are you really going to go and meet Kira?" Arisu asked sitting on your bed.

"……..yes it's what's best for the case and if that means I lose my life to help catch Kira, then so be it."

"But what…..what if he tries to kill you?"

"It doesn't matter. If Kira is catch and I was the only person on the task force to die…..well that's fine with me." You said going to your computer.

For the next hour you just look at all the people who worked at Yotsuba and tried to figure out who Kira was. With no luck you went to bed at 1:00am.

~Next Day, Tuesday, 4 days until you meet Kira~

*BeepBeepBeep*

"Grrrrrr…." You said as you hit the snooze button. 'Don't want to see everyone's face….don't want to get up.' You thought as you rounded over and went back to bed. But when you did you heard a weird sound. Like paper being squished. You quick sat up and grabbed the note. It read.

Saya,

What are you thinking? Are you trying to get yourself killed? If I could turn back time to the discussion we had yesterday I would scream at everyone to vote no. I won't lose you……I can't lose you. Please, please don't do this. I can't lose you. You're the first girl I every really liked……….every really loved. If you don't go meet him I'll meet you and show you who I really I'm. Please. If you want to meet me and not Kira meet me at the dinner on 10th street Friday at 5:00 pm.

p.s if you want to write back to me please leave it under your keyboard.

~?

You just stared at the note for the longest time. He loves me…….he loves me. God what I'm I going to do. After a quick shower and after getting some strawberries to eat you wrote a letter back to your mystery man (L). It read.

Mystery Man,

This is a chance we will never get back. And I'm not worried about it. I'll be fine. If he wanted to kill me he would have the day after the café. But he didn't. So that must mean something. So I'm going. I'm sorry. But I have to do something. And remember what they said, 'go or die.' And so I don't think they want to kill me. So I say again, I'm going and I'm sorry.

Love Saya.

You quick put the note in your pocket and started downstairs. L and Light were the only ones up. They both looked at you as you sat down but then went back to work. You quick slid the note under your keyboard and got to work.

~Fast Forward to 11:00 pm~

You had been working on firewalls and cracking passwords all day and were the only one still up. You could feel your eyelids closing but kept on working. You had just closed your eyes for a minute when you heard a soft voice behind you.

"Saya? Saya? Are you awake? She always works so hard, I don't get why she wants to risk her life." He said lifting you up like you were a sack of potatoes (u: -_-') He carried you all the way up to your room and laid you down and covered you up. You didn't move this whole time and tried really hard to keep your breathing even but it was really hard. Once you were all covered he kissed you on the forehead and started for the door. When you heard the door open you opened your eyes just a little to see a head of messy black hair go out the door.

'It's L………IT'S L………OH MY GRESHMESS! He likes me yes. But……but what am I going to do about Friday. If was Light (m: more throw up. Ewwww) or Matusda I would have just gone to the café and not care what they thought but its L and……..and I really like him, I might actually love him. What I'm I going to do?' Was all you could think about as you fell asleep.

~ Next Day, Wednesday, 3 days till Kira~

You didn't wake up to your alarm clock this morning; you woke up to the sound of people yelling and people running up and down the steps.

'What the heck, what's going on?' You said as you got up and quick got dressed and headed down stairs.

"Hey guys what's going on?" You asked watching everyone run around like they were chickens with their heads cut off. (I've seen it happen and it's weird! o.O)

"Kira is going to be on TV and is going to contact the task force and a _special_ person." Matusda said looking scared as sh**.

"Well what time is it going to be on?"

"10:30 am." L said watching you with those big panda eyes. You guessed looking to see how you reacted to this news.

"Ummmmm…..you guys…….." You said but no one was listening to you. "HEY," You screamed "You guys know that its 10:29 right now and that running around like freaks will not help anything." You said turning on the TV.

_"Attention people of Japan. Saukra TV is bringing you a special message from Kira."_

_"Hello people of Japan. I would like to say Hi to a special group of people….The Task force and say that you will never find me. And I would like to remind Saya that we are meet Friday at 5. Don't be late. That is all." Said a computerized voice._

_"That ends our special message. Thank you for watching." _

*End of show*

"Ok that was weird.' Matsuda said after a long moment of silence.

"You got that right. Well I think we should get back to work. We don't have time to sit around and do nothing." You said sitting down and starting to work on the firewalls of Saukra TV.

"You know Saya; I still don't think this is a good idea. You're going to meet Kira. I think it would be better if someone went with you." Matsuda said coming to sit by you.

"Matsuda, did you hear what they said? If I don't go I die so I'm going. And won't be alone, Light is coming too." You said in a pissed off voice.

"But what if they notice him from the task force? Or what if he slips up like I did?"

"Ummm….Matsuda I'm alittle more skilled then you and I don't think they will notice me. Not many people know who is on the task force." Light said in a smug tone.

"Ok you know what Light that was uncalled for. What happened to Matsuda could have happened to anyone. And I would advise you not to be a jerk or I will hurt you again." You said not looking away from the computer screen, but you could just tell that Light shuddered.

~Fast Forward to 1:30am~

You had been working on finding out where Kira's message had come from and almost had when you heard someone come down the stairs. It was Light (m: I just throw up in my mouth….AGAIN!!)

"What do you want Light?"

"Ok, how did you know it was me?"

"Well L doesn't make that much noise……Matsuda would have been talking to me the minute he hit the floor and Misa would never be up this late."

"Oh, well I just wanted to talk to you."

"Well I'm busy so go back to bed."

"No now listen. I know you are talking to some Mystery Man. And I want to know who it is so……"

"WAIT! YOU HAVE BEEN READING MY NOTES?!?!?!?!??! Ok now you are going to get it." You said getting up and walking over to Light.

"Saya, it's not like that. I saw a piece of paper under your key board and I know that you would never leave it there cuz you like things clean. So I read it and I got mad."

"Why did you get mad?"

He only replied by grabbing you and kissing you on the lips. You pushed and shoved but Light to good of grip on you. So you punched him in the stomach. This made him fall to the ground and moan in pain. You just stared at him and then ran to your room. But as you got to the top of the steps you saw a head of messy black hair turn the corner.

'Great, just great' you thought as you ran to your room.

Well I hope you guys like this. I worked really hard. And in the next chapter Light is REALLY OOC. But it's my story and I don't care. :) But yeah idk how many more chapters there will be but I have it all written all I need to do is post. And please review! thanks


	4. time to meet kira

~The Next Day, Thursday, 2 days until Kira~

*BeepBeepBeep*

You didn't want to get up. You didn't want to face L and Light. But you knew you had to, you had firewalls and codes to crack. So you got up, took a really long shower and got dressed and headed down stairs. The first thing you day was a letter taped to your door. It read;

Saya,

I'm sorry about last night…….no not really I know that L likes you. It's easy to see and I was on my way back to the bathroom when I saw his door opening and I ran to the stairs. I wanted to crush him. And I think it worked. And I know you are going to show this to him but I don't care the look on his face this morning was priceless. And I don't care if you beat me up.

Light

You just stood there for a few minutes staring at the note. You were going to kill Light (m: sorry if you like him, but I really hate him.) But you could hear some of the guys fighting so you put the note in your pocket and walked down stairs.

"No, there is no way Saya is Kira how could you say that Light? What would make you say that?" You heard Matusda yell at Light. Once you heard this you stopped at the top of the stairs, where no one could see you.

"Think about it. She is always staying up late and what about Kira wanting to meet her that is really weird. What would he want with her and how would he know she is on the task force….and she is just…..just weird." Light said in an annoyed voice.

"Well let's hear what Saya has to say…..Saya why don't you come down here?" L said looking at the wall you were hiding behind.

"How did you know I was there?"

"I say your hair."

That's when you noticed you forget to put it up. (m: you normally wear your hair in a bun but you left it down this time idk why you just did and by the way this is what you look like.)

"Oh, yeah after my shower I must have forgotten to put it up. But anyway, why do you think that I'm Kira. It doesn't make sense. I mean, why would I be on the task force if I was Kira. And I have no idea why Kira wants to meet me. I'm just as confused as you are. And I wasn't going to tell any of you this but I'm also really scared." You said looking at the floor holding back tears. You could believe they thought you were that freak.

"Saya…." L started to say but Light cut him off. (m: I hate when he does that u: then why do you write it that way? m: I don't know….anyway back to the story.)

"Whatever, we should just get back to work." Light said putting his hands in his pocket and walking…..somewhere else.

You sat down that your computer and started working on more firewalls (u: where? m: idk.) You looked up from the screen to see L looking at you out of the corner of his eye and once he saw you looking at him he turned away. You knew he was thinking about last night. You had to say something. You looked around the room to find no one else in the room, Perfect.

"Umm…L, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute." You asked in a shaky voice.

"You're already talking." He said in a monotone voice.

"What you say last night was nothing, I was working on a few firewalls like I always do and Light came down and started talking to me about the notes we have been writing and then I got up and started yelling at him and he was like 'I'm mad.' And I was like 'Why?' and then he kissed me I pushed and hit him a lot and then finally punched him and then ran to my room and then I say you heading to your room….and when I saw you I had this feeling in my stomach that you would be sad. And then I found this note on my door from Light." You said in a rush handing the note to L. "And just so you know I don't like Light………I like………………..you." You said in a small voice getting up and letting L finish reading the note.

Once you were in your room you lay on your bed and grabbed you ipod and turned it up as loud as it would go tears rolling down your face silently and before you knew it you were asleep.

~The Next Day, Friday, Time to meet Kira~

You woke up at 5:30, took a quick shower and ran for the door. You just wanted to get out of Headquarters. You didn't want to see anyone; you just wanted to get this day over with. You finally made it out of Headquarters at 7:00am; you still had 10 hours to kill so you just wandered around town with Arisu. She hadn't talked to you since the night that Light ruined everything. But today she had something to say.

"Saya, are you ok. I know that is the most stupidest question to ask right now with what happened with Light but you seem really down. I do care for you as a friend and I don't like to see you in pain." She said looking at you with sad eyes.

"Well I just told L that I'm in love with him and the thing with Light trying to make L sad and/or mad and…………………and…………………..and…." But you couldn't say anymore cuz you were crying your eyes out. You just stopped and sat on a nearby bench and cried. A few people walked by you and gave you a weird look but you didn't care you needed to cry. After what felt like an hour you looked at your cell phone for the time and saw it was 4:30 pm. So you got up, wiped your tears and walked the rest of the way to the café. (m: yeah you sat there for 9 and half hours got a problem with that?)

AT THE CAFÉ.

You walked into the café and saw the men from the last meeting. They smiled at you and motioned you over to where they were sitting. As you walked over there you looked around the café and saw two weird things. First was the man sitting in the very front of the café was……L! You couldn't believe it. Sure he was in a really good disguise, (m: I mean really good.) but he never left HQ. You didn't let your face show shock, or look at him to long. You just kept walking to the back of the café. The second thing you saw was the man in the very back of the café, facing so his back to the wall. He looked familiar somehow, but you couldn't put your figure on it. Once you reached the back of the café the men stood and so you could sit.

"Glad you could come Saya." The bigger of the two men said.

"Yes, so why did you call me here?" You asked in a toneless voice.

The man in the back booth whispered something to the shorter of the two men and he just stared at you.

"Yes boss, Ok Saya, the boss thinks it's ok for you to see his face. So go sit in the booth behind us." He said looking around the café.

You got up and walked over to the booth and sat down. You finally saw the face Higuchi, a man who works at Yotsuba. (I don't remember what he did.)

"Hello Saya." He said smiling at you like he was in love with you or something.

"Hello?" You asked sitting down facing him. "So you're him?" you asked skeptical.

"Yes, I'm and thank you for not naming me. I'm guessing you want proof." He said reaching into his man purse (m: haha man purse, I bet light has one too. HAHA…*coughcough* anyway) and pulled out a deathnote. "I know you have one too, so I don't have to tell you what it is. But the reason I brought you here was to see what you thought of me and what I do." He said looking at you with a smile.

You knew that you would have to lie and say that you loved him, cuz you knew he could kill you at any second.

"I think what you do is very noble, and I……think……you are very handsome." You said as you forced a blush.

(M: Ok this is where it gets confusing. Sorry. You know him from a long time ago. You were looking for a Job-after you left Whammy's- and he started talking to you for no reason, you tried to ignore him but he just kept talking. Oh yeah, and the job was for Yotsuba, as a computer person, cuz that's what you do. But for him it was love at first sight and for you it was a restraining order as soon as you called your lawyer. But yeah sorry I didn't write it earlier, anyway on with the story.)

Saying this made him happy, all it did for you was make you want to throw up. But you just shyly smile. But you still had a job to do; you had to make him say he was Kira.

"So, if you really are him, why are you interested in me?" you asked.

"Well remember a year ago when we both had an interview with Yotsuba?" You nodded. "Well I feel in love with you right there." He said looking into your eyes. "And I was hoping you felt the same way."

You forced a blush and nodded shyly.

"That's great. We can get married." He almost shouted. With this everyone in the café looked at you two like you were the cutest couple every. You looked at L. He was just staring at you with a blank expression. You knew you had to get him to say he was Kira. So you turned the conversation the way you wanted it to go.

"Well I don't know about that." You said. "I have know that you are Kira. You could be saying that. I want you to look me right in the eye and tell me you are."

He looked at you for a really long time and finally said.

"Saya, I am Kira."

"That was all I needed to hear." You said.

"So that is all I wanted from you. I will call you. And make sure you don't let the task force find me. If they do I'll know it was you."

"Of course, I'll be waiting to hear from you. Oh CRAP!" You said as you looked at your phone. (m: it's one of those video phones.)

"What?" He asked worried.

"Someone hacked into my phone and heard the whole thing." (m: not the part about you having a deathnote, but everything after that.)

"But…that means they know I'm Kira."

"Yeah…what are we going to do?"

"Nothing, I'll take care of it. Just go back to the task force and tell them you know nothing about who I'm, just say you talked to me through a computer and I asked you about the task force but you said nothing. Ok?"

"Yeah, I'll get going now." You said as grabbed your stuff and headed back to HQ.

Sorry for the late chapter. I was trying to post every day. But sorry about Light being so OCC. I just wanted to add some drama. And I know I left it in a weird place but I wanted to leave it here. Hope you like it! Please rate and message!


	5. The End part 1

**Sorry for the late update. Really busy with school and work. This is the second to last chapter. I will do a sequel if you guys want. But only if I get at least 5 reviews. **

~A few minutes of walking~

You were just about to walk into the big meeting room. Someone came up behind you and pulled you into a closet. It was L.

"Wha…….what are you doing?" You asked looking into his eyes. They weren't his normal emotionless eyes. There was something more, you didn't know what it was. But he was looking at you like a parent whose kid had just made the Honor Role.

"Saya, what you did today was the most, amazing thing I have ever seen. You pretended to like him keep yourself alive, you were pretending weren't you?" He asked his face a few inches from yours.

"I would never like a murderer." You said as L closed the distance between your lips.

The kiss was sweet and it tasted like sugar. It was nothing like Light's kiss. It was full of passion and longing. But he pulled away too early for your liking. ;)

"We should head back in." L said giving you one last kiss.

"Yeah, your right."

You both walked in like nothing had happened. And everyone was looking at you like you were some hero.

"You got use the proof we need to put him away." Mr. Yagami (sp) said coming up to you and giving you a hug. (m: you looked like you need one. Cuz I feel if I had just done that I would be alittle scared.)

"You are totally my new hero." Matsuda said with Misa nodding her head in agreement.

"But how are we going to get him, and not make it look like I turned him in?" You asked as you took your seat at the computer.

"That is easy. I was the one who hacked into your phone. All we have to do is make it look like the person who hacked into Saya's phone is someone he knows. And then that person will go on Saukra TV and tell the whole world who he is. But before that can happen the screen, blocking your face, will fall and he will try to kill you. But he won't find anything on you, so he will have to come to the TV and try to kill you on his own, but it won't be you there it will be dummies and Mr. Yagami and some police to take him down." L said looking at everyone.

"The only thing is. Who will be the bait?" Mr. Yagima asked everyone.

"Well Saya can't do it. L can't……what about light?" Matsuda said.

"There is no way I would to it. What about you Matsuda?" Light said glaring at Matsuda.

"That is a great idea. Matsuda could totally do it. He could go on and be like, 'I know who Kira is. I was trying to have a video conversation with my cousin and heard him talking. I felt like I had to do something about it,' or something like that." You said looking around the room at all the faces. They were looking at one another, some with smiles and some looked like they just wanted to run out the door and never come back.

"Well that's it then. Let's get this plan going." Light said reaching for the phone to call Saukra T.V.

You grabbed your laptop and tried to figure out who you would call from Yotsuba. You knew you would need someone to tell Higuchi what was going on. (m: ok I don't remember who he is or what his name was but he had black hair and he and some other guys knew what was going on and went along with it so they wouldn't get in trouble.) So you called some of the other members and told them of the plan to take him down. They didn't want to at first but when you told them they wouldn't get in trouble with the law when all this was over they agreed right away.

So everything was ready all that had to be done was to make sure Higuchi was waiting. (m: srry if I forgot anything. I don't want to write it all out and it's getting late.)

_*Start of Show. Both men are using voice thingys*_

"_Welcome to Saukra T.V. Today we have a Special guest with us today. He says he knows who Kira is. So….we will call you Mr.C will you tell us in your own word how you found this person was Kira." The show host said._

"_Well I was going to start a video chat with my cousin and heard the whole conversation. But the thing is my cousin works on the task force. I didn't know she was going to meet him. I bet it was for the good of the case."_

"_How interesting, we will be back after this commercial break. Be sure to say tuned to our 3 hour show to find out who Kira is."_

(m: ok I'm just going to sum up what happened next. This is like 2 episodes of deathnote here so yeah. If you want to watch it, it is somewhere between 15 and 25 I think. 25 is where L dies so yeah it's before that. But anyway, please remember this is my version I'm trying to keep it as close to the real thing as possible!)

*So Higuchi goes crazy and tries to get info on Saya's cousin but couldn't get any. So he starts to drive like a freak and gets pulled over. Before the cop gets to the window he makes the deal with Rem for the eyes, (the eyes are shimigami eyes. it lets you see people's real name and when they will die) and kills the cop. L sees this and tells the police at the T.V station that he can kill just with a face. When Higuchi gets there the police tell him it's over but he runs. L and Light chase him in a helicopter on a bridge and even though L told the police to stay out of the way they put up a blockade on the other end of the bridge and stopped him from going anywhere. They are all wearing masks so they are safe and go and handcuff him. Then L talks to him about how he kills and finds out about the deathnote. He asks someone to bring it to them. Whoever it is picks it up and see Rem and freaks, then more people touch it and they freak out to. Finally L gets it and sees Rem and figures she's (m: or he's……what is it? Idk anyway) is a Shimigami and them Light wants to see it and when he does remembers everything about the deathnote and kills Higuchi. Then for the next couple episodes The 'New' Kira comes in, aka Light.)

~That night~ (first person)

Everyone was really stressed out. The new Kira was harder to find. And he was killing more and more. L was just talking about putting Misa and Light back under watch when every computer screen said information deleted.

"What's going on?" Everyone yelled.

"I told Watira (sp) if anything happened to him to delete everything. Something must have happened to the Shim…" But that was all he got out before he fell to the floor. I was right there in a heartbeat.

"L……L!!!???!!" I yelled. "He's having a heart attack. What do we do?" I asked everyone with tears in my eyes.

"There is nothing you can do." L whispered to only me. He knew this was going to happen. He always did. "Saya….I love you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. There is info that will help you finish the case in my room I know you will find it. I love you. Always know that." And that was the last thing he said as his eyes closed.

"I love you too." I whispered as I hugged him one last time and looked back to the other guys. "Go, find the Shimigami!"

There was nothing found. Just a big pile of dust. This was the worst day of my life. I had just lost the man I love and now I was being told I would have to be the new L. I knew I had to do it. For him, for lawliet.

"I will find you Kira. If it is the last thing I do." I said as I watched the sun come up on my first day as L.

**Well I hope you liked it. Don't worry there is one more chapter. I might put it out tonight, I don't know. Remember 5 reviews!**


	6. The End part 2

Ok so here's what happens.

It had been 2 months since L died. Kira is back. After Higuchi died of a freak heart attack the night he was catch, we worked harder and faster, trying to figure out how the new Kira was. But then on horrible day came that Rem, the Samigamy had to kill L. He was talking about how Misa and Light were suspected again that I noticed she left. I was working on some firewalls when I heard him fall. And you know the rest from there. (And if you were wondering I still haven't found that info that would help me but think I know where it is.)

~*~

"So Saya what are we doing today?" Light asked as he walked into the main room. You hadn't slept at all since _he_ died. So you looked a lot like him. With the dark circles and your eyes and your hair was still in a braid (don't worry you shower but you braid it every time you do)

"I'm not sure Light, but I would like you to go through those papers on that desk over there and tell me if you find anything important."

"Sure thing." He said going over to the desk and starting to read the papers.

'I wonder….' You said getting up and going to L's room.

You had looked everywhere, ripped his closet apart, his desk and his dresser, but nothing. You were about to look in his in his bed but once you got up there you saw how stupid the idea was.

'Gosh, I thought I would be over him. But…………but it's so hard. I have…well had liked him for so long and now……now.' You thought falling on his bed. *Crinkle* "What was that?" You asked out loud.

You quickly got up and throw off his covers. Nothing. 'Under his mattress!' You quickly lifted his mattress. There they were, hundreds of them. And they all pointed to one person as Kira.

Light! Light! LIGHT!!! Light was Kira……and he knew it all along but he needed more proof. And it turned out, after going through all of his stuff he was about to tell everyone that day but didn't get the chance. "I'm going to bring you down Light…..if it's the last thing I do." You said out loud again.

You called everyone into the big investigating room, and you could tell Light was on edge, and that made you smile, he needed to feel nervous, he was about to get what was coming to him.

"Ok everyone…..I have made an important discovery…… if everyone will please look at the screen." You said as the first pieces of paper came on the screen. It showed Light holding a black notebook with the words deathnote on it and an apple flowing in mid air. (:P)

You kept going through different pictures and the more you showed the more nervous Light got. He knew the only way to stop you was to kill you.

"And the final piece of evidence is a live video. As you can see Light is now writing someone's name in he's deathnote."

Light looked up at the screen in shook and there it was. Two different video's one of the deathnote and him writing your name down and the other one was of this chest and face showing it was him doing it.

"Saya, you are very smart…but no one will ever beat me……" And with that he finished writing your name down.

He started laughing like crazy and that's when Matusda shot him. Light was on the floor trying to breath and the police were on him like a fish to water. And while this was going on you where slowly dying of your heart attach. You didn't talk or scream you just laid on floor and cried. You were going to see Lawliet again and you couldn't wait.

~heaven~

Dyeing had been like falling asleep, it was nice, peaceful, you just wanted to stay asleep but something was rubbing you from your forehead to your chin and back again. But you didn't want to wake up, you were having the most amazing dream. You and Lawliet were together again and lived happily ever after in heaven. But as you started to become more alert you could feel arms around and someone whispering your name……

It was Lawliet

"Lawliet, I've missed you."

"I've missed you more Saya." He said kissing you. It was just like you remembered. Sweet, loving and very sugary.

Well that's it. I hope you liked it. and just so you all know i won't be doing a sequel. i have 2 other stories keep up on now and one is hard enough. So i again i hope you liked it. I know it wasn't that good. and if you have time please please please review and tell me what you thought! And don't be to mean, i already have people telling me i suck i don't need more.


End file.
